


Winter

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [72]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PUPPY!!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Sara is gone for a while, leaving Leonard a furry friend to take care of.





	

“Don’t peek, Len!”

“I’m not peeking, I promise.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not. How much longer am I supposed to keep my eyes closed anyway?”

 

The second Leonard entered their apartment, Sara covered his eyes with one of the neckties he has home. She dragged him at the couch and made him promise not to peek until she removes the tie.

Sara was invited by Lisa to go on a month-long roadtrip, and soul-searching or as Leonard called it, “the-adventure-of-two-crazy-girls-which-I’m-sure-won’t-go-well”. He was glad that his sister and his fiancée are getting along but sometimes, they conspire with each other against him too much that he finds it annoying. Sara agreed to the trip and Leonard felt indifferent about it because that means they’ll spend one month apart. She then thought of a way to keep him entertained while she and Lisa are away.

 

“Okay. I have a gift that will entertain you when we’re away,” Sara spoke. “You can remove them now.”

The moment Leonard removed his blindfold, he was welcomed by a small ball of gray and white and then he felt his cheeks becoming wet. “Sara?”

“A puppy!”

Leonard held the little puppy in his hands, careful not to hurt it. “How is a puppy supposed to entertain me?”

Sara sat close to Leonard and taking the puppy from him and said, “It’ll keep you occupied, I promise. You get to take good care of him and feed him and keep him warm.”

“Sounds like a lot of work. So the puppy’s a ‘he’, huh?,” Len replied.

“Yes. Oh, you’ll do good. He reminded me of you, that’s why I chose him. Take care of him like you take care of me,” Sara said then placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

Later that evening, Leonard secretly tried to do some research about the puppy that Sara gave him. Apparently, it was a Siberian Husky. It finally made sense why Sara said the puppy reminded her of him. It had blue eyes like his’. The puppy’s fur, almost like the fur of his parka. The puppy looked like a wolf, too. As Sara packed her bags, Len read information about his new puppy. He looked up what it’s supposed to eat, how much, and how many times a day. He also searched for the medicines and the injections the puppy is supposed to be getting. Sara’s right. This little one is gonna keep him occupied. Sara was already teasing him as he let the puppy sleep by his chest that night.

 

Sara was already gone for one week when Leonard realized he hasn’t given the puppy a name yet but he just keeps calling him ‘little guy’. One late afternoon as Leonard lied down on their couch reading a book, the puppy started barking from where Len placed him on the floor.

“Okay fine,” he said as he scooped the puppy up to place it on his chest. “I got you, little guy.” It then coiled around and slept peacefully.

Leonard discarded the book he was reading and instead spent time studying the puppy. “I’ve got to give you a cold pun as a name just to annoy Sara.” He ran over his options. Snow? Snowflake? Hail? Sleet? He spent minutes going about the puns he thought of before shouting, “Winter!”

His loud voice woke the puppy up. “I’m calling you ‘Winter’ now, little guy. Is that good?” Winter barked in approval.

 

Winter was still too small for Leonard to put a leash on him so he just carries him every morning during his long walks. Leonard stopped eating on the dinner table and just ate at the living room where Winter’s bowl was placed.

Two weeks into Lisa and Sara’s absence, Len started talking to the puppy.

_“Winter, stop barking, will you? I already fed you.”_

_“You scared me, little guy. I thought I lost you.”_

_“Quit kissing me and slobbering on me, Winter. I’m an engaged man and I’m faithful.”_

_“I miss Sara. You’ll see her soon, don’t worry. Annoy her too, will you?”_

 

The day Sara arrived, she was surprised with what she saw when she opened the door. Leonard was on the floor and the puppy was tackling him and the man was laughing.

“Len?”

“Hey hun, you’re back,” he said calmly as if being back after a month of being gone isn’t that big of a deal.

Sara smiled as she removed her shoes. “Can’t believe I’m starting to get jealous of a puppy.”

Leonard finally stood from where he is lying down, grabbed Winter, and walked closer to Sara.

They kissed for a while, Sara’s arms wrapped around his waist, one of his hands on the back of her head and the other one holding Winter. The two were so into the kiss that they only broke away when the small puppy started barking.

Sara laughed at the very timely interruption and said, “Wow, this puppy knows his timing.”

Len chuckled. “Winter,” he said.

“Hm?”

“That’s the name I gave him,” Leonard continued. “Winter.”

Sara’s facial reaction made him laugh and a few seconds later, she joined him.

“I’m now scared of what you’ll name our kids,” Sara said, holding his chin.

Leonard smirked and answered, “If it’s a boy, he’ll be Frostbite Snart. For a girl, the name will be Glacier Snart.”

“I’ve changed my mind. I am never having kids with you,” Sara joked.

 

Later that evening as they laid down together and Leonard petting Winter, he turned to Sara and said, “Thank you for this gift, Sar. Kinda like a training for future babies.”

Sara smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again.

“As long as I get to name them.”

 

-end-


End file.
